Lecciones bajo la lluvia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione le advirtió que llovería y sin embargo, Severus no quiso escuchar. Aún así, debajo de la lluvia, Severus no dejaba de sorprenderla. Ambos aprenden algo de sí mismos.


Bueno, un pequeño one shot de algo que vi y escuché, a través de mi ventana. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea expuesta a continuación. Personajes y todo aquello reconocible, le pertenece a Jk Rowling. Éste escrito sólo tiene un único fin y es el de brindarles placer visual (de ser posible), no busco obtener ganancia monetaria alguna.

Summary: Hermione le advirtió que llovería y sin embargo, Severus no quiso escuchar. Aún así, debajo de la lluvia, Severus no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Dedico éste one shot al padre de mi amiga Alexa, a quién operan ésta noche

* * *

Hermione entendía que su marido era un hombre testarudo de la cabeza a los pies y que nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Y aún así, lo amaba como nadie pudiera entender.

Ese hombre era toda su vida y tenía más bondades que defectos, aunque nadie realmente lo pudiera ver o admitir.

Hasta esa mañana lluviosa de primavera. Un tiempo muy normal en Londres y ella ya se lo había advertido y no había querido escuchar.

"Querido, lleva un paraguas. Va a llover de camino al callejón Diagon y te vas a mojar".

"No lloverá, el tiempo siempre está así y no llueve."

"Siempre dices eso y siempre llueve. Trae tú paraguas."

"Estaré bien, no lo necesito."

No insistió más y se aseguró de encoger su paraguas y guardarlo en su pequeño bolso de viaje.

Y pues, durante todo el viaje, su esposo pareció tener razón y el camino al callejón Diagon, se pudo concretar sin muchos inconvenientes mayores. Y hasta pudieron detenerse en su cafetería favorita y tomar un par de cafés expresos y un buen par de trozos se cheescake con chocolate y fresas.

Estaba muy contenta y quizá su marido tenía razón. Quizá no llovería ese día y simplemente se trataba de otro de los grises paisajes londinenses.

Hasta que se detuvieron en la tienda que buscaba. Una tienda de artículos mágicos todo uso. Hermione tenía una invaluable tetera mágica con la apariencia de un gato. Con dos pequeñas orejas en las que podía colocar la leche y el azúcar. Con bigotes sensibles al buen té y a la temperatura. Una tetera que ronroneaba ante un buen té y en el tiempo de cocción exacto.

Toda una tontería, pero su esposa era feliz. El hecho era que se había roto por accidente y la tetera ya no ronroneaba y lloraba, enferma.

Un poco de cariño en la base de porcelana o su barbilla y un par de hechizos restauradores, valieron para dejarla como nueva. Hermione sonreía muy contenta y al momento de salir de la tienda, se percató de que comenzaban a caer un par de gotas.

Típico, siempre decía que no llovería y siempre llovía. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza en dirección a su marido.

\- No digas nada, no te atrevas. - le dijo con una expresión de enfado entre ceja y ceja. Odiaba equivocarse todo el tiempo con el clima.

Sentía deseos de decirle:"¿Qué no te cansas de no tener razón?" Pero creía que no era el momento adecuado y simplemente abrió su bolso de viaje, encogiendo su tetera y sacando el paraguas para devolverlo a su tamaño normal. Una vez hecho, lo abrió y trató de acomodarlo de forma que ambos cupieran bajo su abrigo.

Pero Snape negó con la cabeza de inmediato y tomó el paraguas para sostenerle sobre ella, emparamándose de pies a cabeza.

\- Está bien, de una forma u otra... el hombre debe pagar por sus estupideces. Que me sirva de lección para hacer caso y además... Me hacía falta un buen baño y no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa.

Y caballerosamente, había sostenido el paraguas para su esposa, durante todo el trayecto. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y sus medias estaban llenas de una fría e incómoda agua que chapoteaba al caminar. Tiritaba de frío.

Pero mientras su esposa estuviera bien, su tonto ego podía esperar a secarse. Además que no le hacía mal el aprender una lección, tras un buen baño de agua fría.

* * *

** Ocurrió en la vida real, solo que sin la magia.


End file.
